1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a power transmission switching device and a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus configured to perform a rocking operation for mesh of gears, when an image recording instruction is received in a standby state in which a recording head is capped by a cap. This rocking operation is for meshing a switching gear with a first or a second receiving gear. In this rocking operation, an ASF motor is controlled to cause forward rotations and reverse rotations of the switching gear a predetermined number of times, whereby the switching gear is meshed with a desired one of the receiving gears, allowing power transmission. Also, power can be transmitted by meshing the switching gear selectively to one of the plurality of receiving gears, eliminating a need to provide a plurality of drive sources.